Y si nosotros
by Red Tomatoe
Summary: —Shin-chan… —Giro de nuevo su rostro topándose con esos ojos hipnotizantes— Si volviera a reencarnar de seguro volvería a enamorarme de ti— Happy MidoTaka Day! [Hiatus indefinido]
1. Y si nosotros

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, creo .-.  
**Publicaciones: **ff net y Amor Yaoi**  
**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, si fuese lo contrario ya tendría mi AoKise asegurado .-.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Y si nosotros... **

**.**

**.**

**Londres, 1:00 p.m. 10 de Junio Año: xxxx**

.

.

El viento soplaba por la ventana meciendo las cortinas de la habitación. El joven sentado sobre la cama miraba apacible el cielo nublado con aquella expresión que él desconocía hasta entonces, carraspeo sacando del trance al chico y este le miraba sonriente.

—Nee Shin-chan. —El chico de ojos verdes miraba atento a su compañero asintiendo para que este continuase— Si reencarnáramos, tú y yo ¿Qué seríamos?

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces mientras la brisa que se colaba movía suavemente sus cabellos, una pregunta que podía ignorar fácilmente pero aquellos grisáceos ojos que le miraban esperanzado le hicieron ceder.

—No lo sé. — Soltó sin más, la pregunta para él era innecesaria no podía imaginar una vida sin Takao, pero le era difícil expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Moo Shin-chan —Takao infló las mejillas en signo de molestia y no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa; sí, no podía imaginarse en otra vida sin él. —Shin-chan… —Giro de nuevo su rostro topándose con esos ojos hipnotizantes— Si volviera a reencarnar de seguro volvería a enamorarme de ti— Y con una sonrisa tan esplendorosa, el joven cerró los ojos. Era tiempo de decir adiós y Midorima lo sabía muy bien.

.

.

**Tokio, 4:00 p.m. 10 de Junio. Año: 2014**

—Traigan al paciente, ¡ahora! — Las enfermeras apresuraron el paso, el chico de la camilla estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y el prestigioso doctor Midorima Shintaro estaba molesto por la incompetencia de sus empleados. —Yui-san preparé el quirófano número 2 por favor.

—Enseguida Midorima-sensei — Suspiró, llevaba 10 horas o más en servicio, no había comido nada y para colmo ese sujeto aparecía gravemente herido frustrando su oportunidad de regresar a casa.

Rápidamente saco la cinta sobre sus dedos y se colocó los guantes, sería una tarde muy larga.

_/ - / - / _

—_Nos informan que Takao Kazunari el vocalista de OLDCODEX está fuera de peligro, el día de ayer después de terminar el tan aclamado Tour "A Showcase, within The Roar" fue arrollado cuándo regresaba a casa. Muy pronto tendremos más información, le deseamos una pronta recuperación a Takao-san._ —

Apago el televisor y fijo su vista al jardín de aquel hospital, no podía moverse mucho debido a sus heridas, odiaba los hospitales. Desde pequeño cuándo debía ir a los chequeos regulares odiaba la sensación de no poder hacer nada y ahora con 26 años las cosas no cambiaban demasiado.

_No quiero estar aquí_

Y esa voz que hacía días escuchaba en su mente comenzaba a asustarle. La puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a un peliverde que suponía era su médico, sus miradas chocaron; esos ojos extrañamente familiares, esas sensaciones recorrer su cuerpo. Aquello ya no era normal.

—Takao Kazunari ¿no? — Asintió levemente cuándo escuchó la voz de aquel hombre. —Pasarás una semana en observación para ver tu progreso y después veremos si te doy de alta.

—Hm. Gracias, supongo eh…

—Midorima Shintaro.

—¿Es un nombre muy largo no crees? Hm. —Dudo un poco pero odiaba ser formal, jugar un poco con su doctor no le haría nada malo. —Te llamaré Shin-chan, sensei. —Midorima estaba confundido, aquel llamado por más molesto que fuera le sonaba tan extrañamente cercano.

_Shin-chan…_

Un dolor punzante atacó su cabeza, como si de repente recuerdos le viniesen como balas perforando su cerebro. Las sonrisas, los gestos, las voces que no lograba entender. Aquellas palabras en el aire y la sonrisa de la persona que no tenía rostro, cada año en esa misma fecha podía escuchar esa voz.

_De seguro volvería a enamorarme de ti._

_._

_._

* * *

And that's all, he pensado en hacer otro capitulo, esta muy... ¿incompleto? Todo sea por el MidoTaka Day ◕◡◕

Soy muy mala con los títulos -no me juzguen- Y mi primer one-shot del fandom \\(◕ ◡ ◕\\) amo a estos dos (Y a Kise) así que me aseguraré de escribir más de ellos.

Y si les gustaría continuación no duden en dejar un review eso me daría ánimos.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Deseo

**Si lo sé desaparecí pero realmente tuve problemas para escribir esto, primero tuve problemas con el cargador de mi laptop y pasó una semana hasta que lo repararon. Y después problemas con mi inspiración ya que al mismo tiempo que pensaba en el capitulo pensé en un one-shot AoKise que espero muy pronto terminar de escribir. Como sea muchas gracias por los review me hicieron muy feliz -envíe un mp para agradecer- espero disfruten de este capitulo que logré recuperar de un sueño xDD y también por ser el cumpleaños de Shin-chan que fue hace días. **

**Sin más ¡disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, si fuese lo contrario Himuro sería el mejor amigo de Kazunari y de Ryouta. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Deseo**

**.**

**.**

Se ajustó el Yukata rápidamente y frunció el ceño ante la ligera arruga en la tela azul, suspiró y con los geta* en mano corrió escaleras abajo recibiendo la primer reprimenda de la noche. Se despidió de su madre con un beso rápido en la mejilla y como buen deportista emprendió la carrera de su vida sin importarle el ir descalzo. Shin-chan lo mataría por llegar tarde otra vez.

Después de algunas calles, aún jadeante localizó a lo lejos aquella cabellera que reconocía en cualquier parte y tembló levemente cuando vio más cerca su rostro de molestia. Definitivamente estaba muerto.

—Shin-chan— Aun cuando sabía que el sermón estaba aproximándose sonrió como si nada ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud de su compañero.

—Vamos se hace tarde— Su rostro era un poema, ningún regaño, ningún golpe, nada y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o si definitivamente era algo malo, muy malo. Rápidamente se colocó los geta y siguió a Shintarō a través de ese largo sendero, los cerezos se balanceaban suavemente con el viento y podía escuchar suavemente la música en el ambiente, su primer -y entonces no lo sabía- último festival.

Veía entre la multitud los montones de atracciones, sin duda había sido una buena elección el ir al tanabata, después de todos los entrenamientos de se merecía un buen descanso y que mejor que con un festival, miró de reojo a su acompañante con ese rostro inexpresivo que en raras ocasiones solía mostrar, sonrió tristemente ante su esfuerzo por llamar su atención mientras deslizaba sobre la tela del yukata sus dedos que tocaban una suave caja de terciopelo.

Caminaron a lo largo de los puestos disfrutando de la comida, Takao como siempre haciendo algunas bromas a Shintarō, retándolo a obtener más peses koi y simplemente cruzado algunas palabras con él. Una noche muy amena e inusual para Takao cuando sabía perfectamente que Midorima no gustaba de ir a lugares muy concurridos.

Después de dos horas de andar de un lado para otro se detuvieron en un pequeño espacio muy cerca del lago que rodeaba al festival, Kazunari podía seguir riendo el resto de la noche pero sabía que muy pronto el sueño terminaría y Shintarō no estaría más ahí. Recordó la primera vez que le vio, fue en ese partido en el que había perdido trágicamente y había decidido vengarse, por azares del destino estaban en el mismo equipo y comenzó a creer que su suerte no podía ir peor.

Ciertamente le odiaba pero al convivir con él pudo darse cuenta de lo frágil que era, aquella característica muletilla que solía usar, el quedarse tiempo extra después de cada práctica y aquellas pequeñas acciones para hacerse más fuerte le conmovieron en el alma. Le sonaba cursi y tonto pero para Kazunari la vida era así y después de tanto tratar de odiarlo con todo su ser finalmente cedió ante la idea de que se había enamorado de su compañero de equipo, de _Shin-chan. _

Trató por muchos medios el eliminar esos sentimientos, pero siempre era inútil le seguía con la mirada inconscientemente, nunca pudo alejarse completamente de él. Y fue demasiado tarde cuando su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente cada vez que le veía, fue demasiado tarde cuando pasaban más tiempo que de costumbre, fue demasiado tarde cuando se inclinó levemente y beso sus labios después de 777 días de aceptar sus sentimientos. Ya era demasiado tarde como para dejarlo ir.

Sacó la cajita de su escondite posándola en la mano tan bien vendada de Midorima, este le miraba extrañado pero asintió con la cabeza cuando le dijo Feliz cumpleaños, un trébol de esmeraldas, de un verde profundo como los ojos de Shin-chan, gastó su mesada de medio año pero valía la pena al ver el rostro de su amante limitándose a sonreír con dulzura.

Nadie dijo nada, las palabras parecían sobrar en ese momento, Kazunari se levantó precipitadamente tratando de evitar las inmensas ganas de vomitar, Midorima le miraba preocupado pero le ignoro cuando este le dijo que se irían a casa. Quería ver la obra sobre Orihime y Hikoboshi, quería escribir su deseo y colgarlo sobre el bambú, quería ver el final del festival y celebrar lo que quedaba del día el cumpleaños de Shin-chan.

Tragándose todos sus malestares le mintió a Midorima para poder ver el final de la celebración, este aún dudoso le siguió muy de cerca a lo largo de las atracciones. El último acto sería la historia de Orihime y Hikoboshi aquella leyenda en la que los amantes podían verse una vez al año. Cada 7 de Julio.

Las luces de colores, las sonrisas y lo demás le hicieron perderse en su propio mundo, le parecía fascinante el como una historia podía ser tan profunda, de pequeño su madre le relataba la historia cada noche y él se perdía en el tiempo imaginándose como Hikoboshi anhelando a Orihime en un lugar lejano. Le parecía gracioso lo que llegaba a imaginar pero realmente creía en que ellos podían conceder deseos y seguía pensando lo mismo.

_Las hojas de bambú susurran,__  
__meciéndose en el alero del tejado._

La canción resonaba en sus oídos, solo era consiente de sí mismo; veía en su mente una historia que parecía ser suya.

_Las estrellas brillan__  
__en los granos de arena dorados y plateados._

Una lágrima cayó, era Shin-chan y este le miraba con suma tristeza. ¿Por qué lloraba si él estaba ahí?

_Las tiras de papel de cinco colores__  
__ya las he escrito._

Trataba de hablarle y preguntarle porque lloraba pero aquella hoja de papel de color azul le detuvo antes de poder abrir la boca. Ah, debía escribir algo en el tanzaku* antes de que terminase el festival.

_Las estrellas brillan,__  
__nos miran desde el cielo._

Sintió un brusco movimiento en su cuerpo y volvió en sí, extrañado por la mirada de su amante. Era Kazunari, un chico al que se le acababan las oportunidades. Sonrió mientras Midorima le miraba por milésima vez preocupado, estaba arruinando la velada y su cumpleaños y le molestaba el preocupar a Shin-chan antes de tiempo. La obra ya había terminado y era hora de pedir su deseo.

Las náuseas seguían causándole molestias pero con toda su fuerza de voluntad reía y molestaba a Shintarō mientras se dirigían al árbol de bambú más apartado. Los tanzakus bailaban al compás de la brisa y por primera vez Takao deseo con todo su corazón que su deseo se hiciese realidad.

—Nee Shin-chan ¿qué has pedido? —Preguntó con una sonrisa fingida que pasó desapercibida por el más alto.

— No te lo diré, se supone es secreto — Hizo un puchero y se detuvo un momento.

—Yo te lo iba a decir pero me he arrepentido. —Midorima alzó una ceja pero no pudo evitar dejar a la vista la sonrisa en su rostro. El plan improvisado había funcionado a la perfección.

—Hmp, te dejaré en tu casa. Apresúrate. —Río levemente ya tendría tiempo para revelar el deseo de su amado, mientras tanto regresaban por el sendero que les conducía al lugar por el cual habían llegado. El lugar que los vio por última vez bajo las estrellas.

_Por favor, concédeme un poco más de tiempo; si eso no es posible… en otra vida déjame reunirme con él una vez más._

_._

_._

* * *

**_*Geta_: _Es el nombre de un tipo de calzado tradicional japonés._**

**_*Tanzaku: Tiras de papel en las que se suelen escribir los deseos._  
__**

**Después me di cuenta de que no aclaré algo muy importante, por si alguien no lo entendió este capítulo se supone es desde la perspectiva del Takao que muere en Londres, puede que no se entienda mucho por ahora pero espero aclarar todo en el siguiente capítulo. Creo eso es todo. **

**Después del Hilo rojo del destino, esta es mi segunda leyenda favorita, aunque creo que eso a nadie le interesa xD**

**Ahora responderé algunos reviews:**

**FujoshiSecreta: Muchas gracias por tu review, lo sé cometí un error al llamarlo one-shot xDD espero te guste el capítulo. **

**Fujimy: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, aún no sé como haré para aclarar todo este enredo -espero sea pronto- espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. **

**Espero no tardar con el siguiente capítulo, no tengo ni la menor idea de como aclarar todo. No suelo escribir algo de más de 3 capítulos, no es mi estilo pues siempre termino cambiando cosas y espero este short-fic no pase de los 5 capítulos. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y por ultimo ¿un review? **


	3. When you wish upon a star

**Advertencias:** Ninguna -hasta ahora- ah creo que OoC -al menos en este extra-

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, si fuese lo contrario... -no se me ocurre nada :v -**

* * *

**Capitulo**** 2.5: **

**When you wish upon a star.**

**.**

**.**

_Cuando deseas sobre una estrella_

_No hace diferencia quién eres_

_Cualquier cosa que tu corazón desee_

_Vendrá a ti._

Miró a través de la ventana de su habitación, el cielo estrellado resplandecía más que cualquier otra noche. La brisa que movía sus cabellos era tan fresca que por reflejo cerró sus ojos esperando olvidarse de cualquier problema, de cualquier mal.

La imagen que creo su mente le hizo sonreír irónicamente.

Tal vez estaba mal para un chico reservado como el pensar en tonterías como el amor, no creía en ninguna tontería de esa magnitud pero ciertamente desde que conocía a aquel chico tan animoso llamado Takao las cosas habían cambiado tanto que hasta cierto punto comenzó a tomar interés en cosas tan triviales como el amar. Si alguien le preguntase que es el amor probablemente no podría responder pero si podía tener una imagen clara de que es, un pelinegro con una gran sonrisa sería la respuesta.

Estaba acostumbrado a la vida dentro de una mansión llena de sirvientes, nunca había sido mimado y sus padres para el solo eran los responsables de su creación. Su definición de cariño nunca fue clara y para el eso siempre había estado bien, no se metía en problemas, sacaba buenas notas, estaba en un club y tenía un futuro brillante pero siempre faltaba más, no estaba satisfecho con eso.

_Siempre había un hueco que llenar. _

Takao estaba ahí para romper todo aquello que por años había creído, desde que le conoció no fue intimidado por su mirada de desprecio en cambio le seguía y conversaba con él. Intentó por todos los medios alejarlo; le daba tareas pesadas, lo ignoraba, lo trataba mal, le humillaba y siempre regresaba con una sonrisa.

Y sin darse cuenta poco a poco el hueco se fue llenando.

Kazunari se había vuelto una necesidad para el cómo el respirar, siempre estaba ahí para él y podía confiar en él. Takao ya era parte de su vida, aquellas tonterías sobre el amor que veía en las películas posteriormente hicieron click en su cabeza y se dio cuenta…

Se había enamorado de Takao Kazunari.

Abrió los ojos lentamente justo cuándo una estrella fugaz entró en su campo de visión, el susurro de sus palabras se fue con la brisa de verano; un deseo que jamás se atrevería a revelar, un deseo que tal vez nunca podría hacerse realidad. Midorima tenía miedo de sus propias palabras, de sus propios pensamientos, desde hacía tanto tiempo había decidido regirse por aquello llamado destino que simplemente no podía imaginarse un futuro con él. Una vida en la que Takao Kazunari formaba parte de ella.

Pero Shintaro no tenía idea de que el destino había jugado con él y seguiría haciéndolo en un futuro muy lejano.

.

.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**S**e preguntarán ¿En dónde esta el capitulo? Bueno pues esa es una pregunta muy fácil de responder: No esta escrito. 

Sé que ya paso un mes pero no he tenido la suficiente inspiración como para redactar el capitulo 3, y al parecer mi tiempo se verá aún más reducido -esta chica regresa a clases ;u; - Tengo 4 borradores pero ninguno es lo suficientemente bueno, hice este pequeño extra -demasiado corto, lo sé-

La historia prácticamente esta más enfocada en Takao por lo que puede que no escriba un capitulo solo para Midorima -he ahí el porque este extra es tan corto- Espero tener un momento de iluminación y traer el capitulo pronto.

Lo olvidaba, el pequeño fragmento de arriba es de una canción con el mismo nombre interpretada por Aimer.

¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Ideas? Pueden dejarla en un review o mandarme un mp.

Muchas gracias por leer y prometo que me esforzaré para que el capitulo 3 sea largo.


	4. Declaración

Hola.

Yo soy Tomato y como todas las personas que alguna vez me han leído saben, soy FanFicker y escribo principalmente para el fandom de Kuroko no Basuke.

A través de esta declaración, quiero comunicar que a partir de este día, domingo 19 de abril, he iniciado un paro de escritura con duración de un mes. La razón: La falta de agradecimiento del lector por el trabajo del escritor.

El tema de la falta de apoyo a través del review es una situación que poco a poco se ha estado haciendo común no sólo dentro del fandom de KnB, sino que ya es una realidad en el mundo de los FanFiction, pero que no por ello es algo agradable de presenciar.

Todos los autores de FanFics, lo hacen de una manera desinteresada, gratuita y opcional, realmente por amor a nuestras OTPs. Sin embargo, un comentario es una forma de retribución mínima por el esfuerzo, tiempo, dedicación y amor que puso el escritor en su historia. Somos escritores amateur, nuestro pago por escribir son los comentarios.

Dentro del mundo de los Fanfiction hay dos tipos de personas: los que escriben, y los que sólo leen. Quienes escriben, dedican horas de su tiempo al día sólo para poder crear una historia interesante, novedosa, atrayente, que tenga buena gramática, que esté bien redactada y que tenga errores ortográficos mínimos. Muchos, para crear una buena historia tenemos que leer información adicional, estudiar sobre el tema que estemos tratando para hacer un buen trabajo, lo que suma tiempo y esfuerzo extra por esta tarea que hacemos por amor. Por el contrario, los lectores, lo único que hacen es sentarse frente al computador/Tablet/celular y disfrutar o sufrir con el fic. El problema es cuando la mayoría de esas personas que sólo leen, se divierten, pasan un buen rato, se sienten emocionados, o simplemente sintieron que les entretuvieron la tarde con un fic, no dejan ninguna opinión al escritor.

Como es claro, la situación es muy injusta. Los escritores cada día están recibiendo menos retribución por todo el trabajo que realizan. Hacer llegar un comentario no cuesta más de diez minutos de su tiempo. Si ya se dieron el tiempo para leer, agradezcan de la manera apropiada al autor. Un comentario, es una muestra de educación mínima para con el esfuerzo del escritor y una muestra de respeto.

Como escritora, me siento desilusionada, al ver que cada vez que publico obtengo muchas lecturas, favoritos y follows, pero los comentarios son mínimos. En el momento en que un escritor decide hacer pública su historia y compartirla con el resto, es claro que dejó de ser "para uno mismo" y pasó a ser "para los lectores". Recuerden que con su comentario, apoyan el crecimiento del escritor; una opinión es muy valiosa y muchos las tomamos en cuenta para el próximo escrito.

Yo siempre he tratado de trabajar el tema dando el ejemplo: cada fic que leo dejo mi correspondiente review. Es imposible que alguien lea algo y no tenga ninguna opinión sobre lo que leyó. Si te gustó, ¿por qué te gustó? ¿Qué tenía de bueno? ¿Qué sensaciones te generó leerlo? Y si por el contrario, no te gustó ¿por qué no te gustó? ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿Qué crees que le faltó o le sobró?

Demostremos como fandom la educación y el respeto que nos tenemos mutuamente. ¡Que vuelva la "tradición del review"!

Lamento el que esto no sea una actualización/continuación, pero esta vez apoyo el movimiento. Hay autoras estupendas que han sido desplegadas o no han sido reconocidas por su maravilloso trabajo. Yo puedo decir que incluso en el fandom en inglés las autoras te agradecen el hecho de que te molestes en poner unas líneas y mostrar tu opinión.

_Tomato out._


End file.
